Common Agnaktor
The Common Agnaktor is a relatively large leviathan dwelling in the Volcano. Being a leviathan, it is related to the Ludroth, Lagiacrus, and possibly even the Piscine Wyverns, like Plesioth and Delex. This creature is the adult form of the smaller Uroktor, and they have very different lifestyles. Taxonomy Leviathan. Closely related to species like Lagiacrus. However, Agnaktor is the only Leviathan dwelling in volcaninc habitats, even swimming in lava to find prey. Also Agnaktor is the only known species to possess a beak in this order. Characteristics Appaerance Agnaktor is a large Leviathan, the longest known that clearly belongs to this order. With the beak they are capable of destroying volcanic rocks, which makes them a powerful threat to other monsters in its habitat. Its body is covered in small reddish scales and it has a fin going along the spine to the root of the tail. An interesting habit is that they adhere lava stones with a special fluid it secretes to almost all parts of the body, what helps the large Leviathan to protect itself from attacks. This armor can also be used for offensive purposes. It's known that Agnaktors jabber on monsters in an attempt to burn them alive. Measures 2416.1 cm to 3393.4 cm, males being usually bigger than females. Tail being 2/5 smaller than Agnaktor's full size. Inner organs Agnaktor has a rather large Flame Sac in its chest. This organ helps them to shot its infamously known fire beams, that are pretty much capable to kill a threat with ease. It's thought that Agaktors secrect a special substance to withstand the hot temperatures of the lava they swim in, so it's very likely that they have a gland no other Leviathan has. Distribution Volcanos. Adaptation Ecological niche Alpha-predators. Their main competitors are Brachydios, that also feed in Rhenoplos. If an Agnaktor finds a Brachydios, both monsters are likely to fight so they can eliminate the competitor from their territory. Biological adaptations Physicall adaptations The beak is able to break volcanic rock and destroy the carapace of their main prey, the Rhenoplos. Its slim body also helps them to burrow through the ground. Their lava armors, which Agnaktors make by themselves, helps them to protect from enemies. The tail, almost as long as the body, is used when swimming in lava. Senses Biology and Behavior Hunting and Diet Common Agnaktors feed mainly on Rhenoplos, using their huge sharp beak to break through its armoured carapace. Young Uroktor scavage off carrion and the scraps of the full grown Agnaktors. Intelligence The Common Agnaktor could be argued to show a very primitive form of tool using, in the form of its lava armour. However, it is probable this is a complete accident, with no input on the Agnaktors part. Natural Predators Although they have no natural predators, as their size protects them from most enemies, Brachydios have been known to kill Common Agnaktors in battle, presumably in order to eliminate competition. Social Behavior Adult Agnaktors are seldom seen together, meeting only to mate. A very curious habit Agnaktors have, both adults and juveniles, is to clack their beaks in order to communicate with their relatives. Young Uroktors are often found in packs of 4-5 members, to protect themselves from larger predators. Reproduction Common Agnaktors reproduce in huge numbers, moking their offspring a common sight in the volcano. They do not appear to care for their young, instead relying on a very small number reaching adulthood. The young fend for themselves from the moment they hatch. Relation to Humans Agnaktors are territorlal and thus, very aggressive towards humans. Agnaktor's body parts are very valuable. Their fins are used when making sails, claws are used when forging and scales are used to make armor. Therefore, these Leviathans are hunted by skilled hunters. Agnaktor Theories Category:Information Category:Monster Category:Fauna/Flora Category:Leviathan